The Backyardigans: Lost In LA
by kirbyfan64
Summary: The Chipmunks are very popular but Uniqua and Austin don't like them. One day Austin and Uniqua wake up in Los Angeles and enter a singing contest to win plane tickets back home.
1. Very Unusual

It was just a normal day. All the Backyardigans were in the living room of Austin's house watching television. Pablo was sitting on Austin's couch and flipping through channels. Pablo flipped to channel 18 and an Alvin and The Chipmunks concert in Omaha, Nebraska was on.

"Yes! Now here's something worth watching." Pablo said as he dropped the remote and stood up.

"Boooooo!" Uniqua and Austin yelled.

Pablo, Tyrone, and Tasha started dancing around to the music while Uniqua and Austin covered their ears not wanting to hear the band who they thought were as bad at singing as Sasha Striker is good at playing Pak-Rat.

"Let's get out of here Uniqua." Austin suggested.

"But this is your house." Uniqua stated.

"Would you rather listen to this train wreck?" Austin asked.

Uniqua looked at the TV and even though the Chipmunks were still singing, all she heard was the sound of an actual train wreck.

"No." she answered.

Uniqua and Austin both walked out Austin's back door and into his part of the backyard.

"I don't understand how anybody could possibly like those annoying rodents who call themselves a boy band." Uniqua said.

(That's Uniqua's opinion and not the author's)

"Me either" Austin said.

**The Next Morning**

Austin and Uniqua were on the top of a hill both asleep. Uniqua was laying on her belly and Austin was laying right on top of her.

The sun rose making Austin wake up.

"Ah! Oh-no!" Austin said in fear as he stood up. "Please don't weigh more. Please don't weigh more. Please don't weigh more." Austin repeated to himself nervously.

Uniqua woke up too but didn't stand up.

"What the? How did we get here?" Uniqua asked.

"I got a better question." Austin said.

"Then go ahead, ask it." Uniqua replied.

"Where the heck are we?" Austin asked while flinging his arms in the air.

"Let's go see." Uniqua told her purple friend.

Uniqua and Austin walked down the hill and came to a sign at the very bottom.

"Welcome to Los Angeles." Uniqua read off the sign.

"Los Angeles!" Austin shouted. "I don't wanna be in The City of Angels. Me and you should be home on Christmas Eve." Austin said.

"Austin it's not Christmas Eve." Uniqua corrected. "In fact, it's not even December." she continued. "It's September 27th." she concluded.

"Well it's Christmas in [Insert City And State In Which Cardsharks87 Lives Here]." Austin said.

After walking around the city for 4 hours, 27 minutes, and 56 seconds, Uniqua and Austin came up to a tree that had a sign-up sheet taped to it.

"Singing Contest, this Wednesday at West Eastman High School." Uniqua read off the sheet. "Grand prize: $2 Gazillion and 5 plane tickets back to the town where the Backyardigans live." she continued to read. "Well we're sure to win that." Uniqua said proudly as she wrote "Uniqua & Austin" on the nearest empty line.

Austin felt the same way until he saw who else's name was on the sign-up sheet.

"Uniqua, look who else is entered." Austin said.

Uniqua looked at line #4 and saw that "The Chipmunks" was written on it.

"Gasp!" Uniqua gasped. "We're not doing this just to get home anymore." Uniqua said with her eyes almost all the way closed and leaning against Austin.

Dramatic music played but after a few moments Austin spoke out.

"Is getting back home the reason we entered?" Austin asked.

"Of course." Uniqua answered. "What did you think we were doing it for?" she asked.

"I guess I didn't really think about it." Austin said.


	2. Under the Weather & On A Rock

**The Next Day**

Uniqua and Austin were sitting on a rock on the top of the hill they appeared on yesterday. They were thinking about what they were going to do until the singing contest and how they would get back home if they didn't win.

"This city is really boring." Austin admitted.

"I know." Uniqua agreed. "This is also the very first time I won't be able to celebrate Chainsaw Night." she said.

"What's that?" Austin asked.

"Well the first night of when my Dad goes on a business trip, my mom goes out on the town with her friends. She has my grandma babysit and she falls asleep the minute my mom walks out the door. So I watch as many Texas Chainsaw Massacre movies with my baby sister as I can before my mom gets home." Uniqua explained.

"I thought you said when that happens you watch Texas Longhorn football games." said Austin.

"I did." said Uniqua. "But only because my dad walked in after I said Texas." she continued.

"Oh I see." said Austin. "But speaking of your mom and dad, I wonder what our parents are doing right now." he wondered.

**Uniqua's part of The Backyard**

Uniqua's mom burst out the back door of her house.

"I can't find my daughter!" she screamed.

Uniqua's grandma walked up to Uniqua's mom.

"She's in there eating oatmeal." Uniqua's grandma said as she pointed to Uniqua Jr. (that's the sister's name) who was in her highchair eating oatmeal.

"Not that daughter, mom." Uniqua's mom said.

"I'm not your mom, call me Carla." said Uniqua's grandma.

Uniqua's mom ran over to Pablo's house because she now knew her mother-in-law didn't want to help. She opened the door and there stood Pablo's mom, crying.

"I can't pick out where Pablo is pondering because my pet poodle named Pickles preposterously pecked at my purple pie just as I passed him so I could pack my punched-out punching bag." said Pablo's mother. "Try saying that 3 times fast." she uttered in.

"Have you seen Uniqua anywhere?" Uniqua's mom asked Pablo's, not hearing what she just said.

"No." Pablo's mom answered angrily.

The moms and dads of all the other Backyardigans walked up. They started randomly saying things about their kids and how they were missing.

"People! People! Calm Down! One at a time please." Uniqua's mom said.

"Tasha is nowhere to be seen." said Tasha's mom.

"We don't know where Tyrone is." Tyrone's dad said.

"I'm sure you can guess what I'm gonna say." Austin's mom and dad said at the same time.

The camera zoomed out and it showed that Uniqua was watching what the moms and dads were doing on a large electronic device with a screen that was so big it covered almost the whole device.

"Since when do they have a Spy On Your Parents aPad app?" Austin asked.

"Ever since someone told them to make one." answered Uniqua.

"But how can Tyrone, Tasha, and Pablo be missing too?" Austin asked.

"I don't know." Uniqua answered. "We're gonna have to wait and see." she said.

Uniqua turned off her aPad.

"By the way, aren't those Chainsaw movies really scary?" asked Austin.

"Not really." Uniqua answered. "Sometimes they're actually pretty funny." she continued. "But remember kids, even though they don't scare me they might scare you." Uniqua warned.

"Who are you talking to?" Austin asked.

"I don't rightly know." Uniqua answered.


	3. The Contest You Can Only Dream Uv

**The Next Day**

Uniqua and Austin were now walking through the front doors of West Eastman high school, ready for the singing contest more than anything else.

"So Uniqua, what are you gonna do with your share of the $2 Gazillion if we win?" Austin asked as Uniqua and him walked down the hall.

"I'm gonna use it to invent the world's first knife that can't cut skin." Uniqua answered.

"That is brilliant." Austin commented.

"What would you do?" Uniqua asked.

"I'd invent a toothpaste tube that can't get the toothpaste messy, crusty, or disgusting no matter how long you leave the gap off." Austin answered.

"That's brilliant too." Uniqua commented.

"Actually, now that I say it out loud it sounds cinda lame." said Austin. "Instead I'll use it to invent the teleportation device." he continued.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Uniqua said sarcastically.

Uniqua and Austin came up to the door to the auditorium where they saw Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and a little girl with a microphone. Dr. Ruben then came out the door.

"The singing contest shall begin in just a few minutes." Dr. Ruben said.

"So where are the other contestants?" Uniqua asked.

"They're all here." Dr. Ruben answered.

"Huh? There's only 6 people here, and there were hundreds of names on the sign-up sheet." Austin said.

"That is true, but they all called in with chicken pox." Dr. Ruben told Austin.

Uniqua and Austin both looked at each other confused.

"So who gets to sing first?" Alvin asked.

"We're gonna go in alphabetical order. First it's Alvin and The Chipmunks, then it's Debby Unknown, then it's Uniqua and Austin." Dr. Ruben answered.

"Is "Unknown" really your last name?" Austin asked.

Debby nodded yes. Austin then felt a chill go up his spine and he was a little creeped out.

"Well let's start." said Dr. Ruben.

The Chipmunks got on stage and the music to their song started playing.

_Watch out here I come!_

_You spin me right round, baby right round! Like a record baby! Right round, right round!_

_You spin me right round, baby right round! Like a record baby! Right round, right round!_

_You spin me right round, baby right round! Like a record baby! Right round, right round!_

_You spin me right round, baby right round! Like a record baby! Right round, right round!_

Uniqua got really super annoyed with the song, so she took Debby Unknown's microphone out of her hands to say something.

"We get the point! We spin you right round! Now let someone else have a turn!" Uniqua shouted.

Uniqua gave the microphone back but then Debby dropped it and ran out the room crying.

"That was extremely odd." said Uniqua.

"And now that Debby Unknown has quit the competition, Uniqua and Austin will get to sing." Dr. Ruben explained to the audience.

"Yes!" Uniqua said in happiness.

"But they must remember that no original songs are allowed." the principal explained to the audience.

"No!" Uniqua said in worry.

"What's the problem Uniqua?" Austin asked.

"There's only one non-original song we know and we can't sing it without Tyrone, Pablo, and Tasha." said Uniqua.

"Well we're gonna have to I guess." Austin said.

"Ok." Uniqua said disappointed.

"Ow! Stop poking me." a familiar voice from behind the curtains said.

"Pablo? Is that you?" Uniqua asked.

"Yes it is." Pablo answered as he came out from behind the curtains. "It's also Tyrone and Tasha." he continued just before the remaining two Backyardigans came out from behind the curtains.

"Wow!" Austin said amazed.

"How did you guys know we were here?" asked Uniqua.

"The connection between best friends lets them know what is meant to be known." Pablo answered.

"You got that from a fortune cookie, didn't you?" asked Austin.

"Yeah." Pablo answered.

Tasha ran on stage and whispered something into Dr. Ruben's ears.

"Oh, ok." said Dr. Ruben.

Tasha then left the stage.

"And nwo everyone, I proudly present, The Backyardigans!" Dr. Ruben said.

Everyone in the audience clapped and cheered. Dr. Ruben left the stage. The curtain raised and all the Backyardigans were there ready to sing together.

_I gotta feeling..._

_That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night._

_I've got a feeling..._

_Ooh-hoo!_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night._

_Tonight's the night._

_Let's live it up!_

_I got my friends here._

_Let's turn it up!_

_Get up and feel it._

_Like, oh my gosh!_

_Get off your seat now! Let's get, get..._

_Off!_

_I know that we'll have a ball, if you get down and go out and just loose it all!_

_I feel..._

_Surprised, I know you feel the beat!_

_Come on, everyone in here, get up on your feet!_

_Fill up my cup._

_Mazel tov!_

_I see you dancing._

_Don't turn it off!_

_Let's paint the town._

_We'll shut it down!_

_Let's raise the roof!_

_And then we'll do it again! Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it. Let's do it, and do it, and do it. Let's live it up! And do it, and do it, and do it, do it, do it. Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it._

_'Cause I gotta feeling..._

_Ooo-hoo!_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night._

_That tonight's gonna be a good night._

_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night._

_I've got a feeling..._

_That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good, good night. Ooh-hoo!_

"So, what did you think?" Uniqua asked the audience.

Everyone in the audience then started screaming and running around.

"What the?" said Pablo.

Soon everyone in the audience made a break for the door while they were still screaming.

"That was weird." said Uniqua.

Dr. Ruben than came out with Alvin, Simon, and Theodore, two giant checks, and 10 plane tickets.

"Well, since no one's here to vote, it looks like the Backyardigans and the Chipmunks each get $2 gazillion and 5 plane tickets back to the town where the Backyardigans live.

Everyone except Tyrone took their prizes and cheered.

"Wait a minute, this school can afford to just give away $4 gazillion dollars and 10 plane tickets." Tyrone said confused.

"Yes." said Dr. Ruben.

"Man, that's two super weird things in a row." Tyrone pointed out.

"Actually, now that I think about it, alot of weird things have happened in the last 3 days." said Uniqua.

"I know, like for example, almost everyone who entered this contest got chicken pox on the exact same day." Simon said.

"And everyone was scared of you guys' song." added Alvin.

"And we weren't allowed to sing our own song." said Theodore.

"Yeah, you'd think it be we would have to sing our own song." Uniqua added.

"And one of the prizes just happens to be plane tickets to our town." said Pablo.

"And the sign-up sheet said it was tickets **back** to the town The Backyardigans live in. It's as if they knew you were there before. said Tyrone.

"And Debby running away and crying was pretty strange." Tasha said.

"Also, Dr. Ruben said Uniqua and Austin would sing now that Debby left but they were next anyway." said Simon.

"And the strangest thing is that Pablo, Tasha, and Tyrone knew we were here." Austin said.

"But I told..." Pablo tried to say.

"Oh-no, that's not the strangest thing, the strangest thing is that we just magically showed up in Los Angeles for absolutely no reason at all." Uniqua corrected. "It's as if this whole thing is just, a dream..." she said.

All of a sudden there was a blurry transition and then Santa Claus was shown asleep in his bed. Santa then woke up and his phone rang.

"Oh-no!" Santa shouted as he heard the person on the phone told him it was time for him to deliver presents. "I fell asleep watching Conan again, and on the worst possible time." he said to himself.

Santa ran out of his bedroom and outside to his sleigh. Next to his sleigh, Santa saw three of his elves, Snappy, Mr. Jingles, and Flappy who were actually Uniqua, Pablo, and Tasha in that order and two abominable snowmen brothers who were actually Austin and Tyrone. Santa then got in his sleigh as fast as he could.

"All set Santa." said Flappy.

"Thank you." Santa thanked. "And guys, I just had the weirdest dream that you guys were in a singing contest against Alvin and the Chipmunks. But I can't tell you about it right now." he told the elves and abominable snowmen.

Santa reindeer then started to fly and the sleigh took off.

"Ho ho ho!" Santa yelled as he flew.

"That dream sounds interesting. I'd like to hear the whole story of it." said Mr. Jingles.

"And speaking of the Chipmunks..." said Flappy.

Flappy then grabbed a penny she saw on the ground and hit it with her tiny hammer over and over to turn it into an MP3 player. She then turned it on and played the Alvin and the Chipmunks Christmas song.

"Uggh!" groaned Snappy and the abominable snowman brother who was really Austin as they covered their ears and walked away.

Mr. Jingles, Flappy, and the abominable snowman brother who was really Tyrone just kept dancing and ignored Snappy and the abominable snowman brother who was really Austin.

**The End**


End file.
